insane_sistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Madly Insane
About Madly Insane. Hello all you lovely weirdos! I am Madly Insane, I am the eldest of the insane sisters (shes only a year older then me! and right now were both 17 bitch! -love ya insane sista Secretly Insane) and also that shadow in the dark corner of your room. I, unlike normal people, have at least 20 different voices in my head that control my emotions and actions. So! I can be happy to see you one moment and the next moment i end up punching you. I am extremly protective of my sisters and will potentially burn your house down with you in it if you hurt one of them, dont judge me i like fire. I am nicknamed Mad, Madly, Mae, Pink, Tuna fish...pink was from lindsay for my weird hair and tuna fish was from my good friend kendra because she is also amazingly weird. *'Update'~We have officially accepted a new sister into our group, Miss Kendra now holds the title of Happily Insane. 'My story...' SO! I was abandoned as a child and forced to work my way up in the world. I fought, hunted, and lived for myself and myself only. People who wanted to adopt me soon turned their back on me in fear due to the fact i would have violent outbursts and burn their blood families alive or even go on a rampage and lay waste to all just to hear their screams. '' ''As time went on i became a stone hearted person with no empathy towards anyone whatsoever due to the fact i was being owned, beat, broken, and sold to many different people. I personally have never actually been "free" i've always had someone or something that kept me on a leash per-say. But i did, believe it or not, become used to it. At one point i felt as if the only way i would get by in this world was to be under the command of someone else..i still kind of believe it too. I soon became a leader's first guard and did what ever he commanded no matter how horrible or how gruesome. I fought in wars between the werewolves and vampires and killed countless innocent people. '' Due to my undieing loyalty to my leader, he came to favor me. He would have me torture the ones who he disliked the most and i became used to it, i craved it, the feeling of taking a life. I became blood thirsty and demanded to torture 40 people a day or even more to fill my need of watching someone cower in fear of me and beg for mercy, only to kill them later and discard their bodies in the pits to feed the beats that lie within the darkness. I became his personal killer..his torture expert.'' '' After some time went on of coming out victorious over his enemies, i left my leader's army and decided to become a loner. I set off to different lands and territories, killing the ones who threatened me and observing others from afar. I came across places where they stole children from their beds just to use them for early training for armies or they locked them up in cages to let other men or women borrow them for their personal needs. '' I've seen brother fight brother and sister fight sister, all in planned arenas surrounded by tall spiked fences with heads propped against the gate walls. I've seen the old and the new but to never reveal my age for i fear it will just cause problems with certain people in my past and present. I never stayed in one place due to the fact i could no longer trust anyone with my life. But i just seemed to come back to a certain place..blackspore.' ' Every once in a while i would meet a certain person in blackspore and that person was angel..now my sister Secretly Insane.'' ''So I fought constantly with her and never thought of seeing her other than a foe. I soon left for a few months and in those few months i changed, my mind became clearer and my actions logical. ''When i returned i apologized to angel and we ended up becoming neutral, day by day slowly creating a bond not even death could break. Befor we '' ''knew it we were not friends, we were sisters. Angel and i went on killing sprees for no reason, we went spying and we annoyed anyone and everyone who came in contact with u ''s. ''I soon left again for another few months and in that time angel met amber, ''hilariously insane. Unknowingly, Secretly also went into a mode of uncertinty and fear..she became intertwined with things that only some would understand. '' ''When i finally came back home i was greeted by angel and the newcomer amber. It took some time for amber to warm up to me mainly because i was being extremly weird to her. As few weeks passed of getting to know amber, she finally warmed up to me and we created the same bond as angel and i, becoming sisters. Secretly later told me of her time without me in the world..after hearing what happened i vowed to never leave her alone again in any'' circumstance, due to my loyalty i would die befor seeing her end up the way she did those few months. ''Anywho...my sisters and i would stay in black spore yelling random things and annoying everyone we could find, our favorite people to annoy were those of BlackPaw Werewolf Pack. Those of you who found this page and are reading this just to understand us, or to be comeplete and awesome stalkers, might know of blackpaw werewolf pack. '' ''The leader of that certain pack is Mr. Alex Realms, we had no problem with him personally befor only to his pack members, mainly balto(he is amazing to annoy). As we continued to annoy this pack we were finally greeted by Mr. Realms one random damn day in blackspore. Angel was the main person who spoke to him and had talks with him once in a while. UNTIL we found out that Mr. Realms favored the "warrior cats". ''' ''Remember that us insane sisters hate most 'warrior cats. When Angel found out that he favored these cats she told me of this and we immediatly decided that he could no longer be trusted. One boring damn day i found out that Mr. Realms basically insulted angel, so as a good sister i decided i would confront him. ''I talked (well i really just yelled at him) with him for a little bit until he decided that he would have no part anymore in my discussion towards him and he left. Now in this weird new world i seemed to have accepted Mr. Realms and now see him as a potential ally or even a friend. ''T hough because of being betrayed so many times it is difficult to accept anyone else besides my sisters into my life. I know personally that not many people trust us Insane Sisters and its nice to know that people seem to get used to us and know how to act around us. I will try to befriend Mr. Realms but in my own time..no matter how scary he may be, he terrifies me really. Oh haha, Madly is scared of someone. Hush, you'd be scared to damn it. Anywho..personally i plan to gain some friends in this new world and hopefully not be betrayed by them like usual. '' Contact me or whatever ''I currently play two games called feralheart and Last Moon, my name to add me is(on FH) MadlyInsane, my name to add me on Last Moon is Madly Insane. Also you can write me on here or whatever, it can be about potatoes..i like potatoes. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful day.~M''adly''' *Edit*- I no longer play last moon nor do I play feralheart (as much). I play... really... nothing much o.o Dragon's den? (User is Visaerys) Yeh. And Smite (Name is MadamNacho). You may add me on Steam by the name of Cthulu'sFrostedNipples. Amazing name, right? Course. Category:Backstory